


Why Not?

by logos00



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e22 Beginning of the End, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logos00/pseuds/logos00
Summary: Things go down a little differently in that storage pod at the bottom of the ocean
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Why Not?

“Enough with the math,” Jemma snaps at Fitz. They’re trapped and alone and he’s rambling on about supplies and calculations, instead of getting to the part where they figure a way out. “What are you saying?"

He looks up at her in helpless resignation.

“There  _ is _ no way out,” she realizes, her eyes filling with tears. “We’re going to die down here.”

He has no response. She spins around to stare out the window, forcing herself to remain calm. Panicking won’t solve this. Nothing will solve it. Stiff upper lip, dearie.

“Alright then,” she puts on her cheery voice as she turns back to Fitz. “What do you want to do with the last few hours of our lives?”

Something flashes in his eyes, something that, if she didn’t know better, she would swear was almost  _ suggestive _ , and her own eyes widen. He turns bright red and ducks his head back down.

“Fitz!” she admonishes.

“No…” he stammers, “I didn’t mean anything…”

“I should think not.”

Honestly. She turns back to the window. What an idea. Well, of course, he is a normal healthy male and perhaps that sort of reaction is only natural, but not when directed towards one’s best friend and trusted work colleague. Even if this is the end of everything. Even if just sitting here and doing nothing isn’t about the worst possible death she can imagine.

“I mean,” she says. “Doesn’t the very thought of that seem  _ odd _ to you?”

He opens his mouth then closes it again, hunching down even further. Oh dear. This isn’t the first time he’s considered this. When did that start, and what does it mean? And how is she supposed to…

But there’s not much time for detailed analysis right now, is there?

She slides down to sit next to him. Then she remembers the broken arm and climbs over to his other side.

“Fitz…” she puts a hand on his leg. “How long have you felt this way?”

His lower lip shakes as he looks at her, desperately trying to speak and utterly failing. She’s only seen him like this a few times before, and it always means he’s in quite a bad way. If this were a problem in the lab she’d know how to redirect him into a more productive line of thought but in this situation--

He lunges forward and kisses her. Oh my god. He starts to pull away again just as quickly, but she grabs the back of his head and holds him there. Oh my  _ god _ . This is… she can’t believe how this feels. Like everything inside of her is lighting up, like the only thing she’s ever needed is his mouth, his lips, his tongue. This  _ Fitz _ for goodness’ sake, but still... Why did they wait so long to do this?

She pulls him in tighter and he hisses in pain. The arm.

“Oh no,” she jerks away. “I’m so sorry. Maybe we shouldn’t…”

“No, no,” he says quickly. “I can make this work. If you could just… help me with my trousers, then maybe if I lay back, and you…”

She pushes him to the floor, mindful of the arm, and slithers down next to his good side. If there was going to be a tomorrow, they should talk first. Thoroughly anatomize the various long- and short-term implications and formulate a system of contingencies. Strangely, it adds to the thrill, not needing any of that. She unfastens his belt as his lips find hers again and then, in the rarest of moments, the mind of Jemma Simmons stops working altogether and she lets her baser desires take over.

Afterwards, she lays with her head on his chest, trying not to calculate how much unnecessary oxygen they just used up. He nuzzles her hair while running his fingers up and down her arm. It's a beautiful ending to a remarkable life. She turns her head again, to look through the window at the universe outside of it. 

“You know,” she says. “I like to think about the first law of thermodynamics…”


End file.
